Outside of The Illusion
by ginousuke
Summary: Aizen Sousuke and his two subordinates killed all the members of Chamber 46, and disguised as them in order to possess the Hyougoku which was hidden inside Kuchiki Rukia's soul. This is Soul Society arc from Aizen and co.'s perspective.
1. Chapter 1

_This fanfiction tells about the Soul Society arc from Aizen and co.'s side of view._

_I DO NOT own Bleach and anything that appears in this story._

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF THE ILLUSION**

**Prolog**

_Chamber 46_

A shape of shadow slowly went down the stairs. His eyes revolved around the room as his soft steps touched the floor. His stare then fixed at another shape who was holding a blade, right across the room.

The first person, known as Ichimaru Gin, Sanbantai Taichou, approached that man. "She's already here. Rokuban Taichou-san and his amazing fukutaichou did a very good job."

"I know. Why do you think I'm here?" replied that man. "Well, that's exactly why we chose them, right?"

"Anyway, in honor of their great effort," he continued, "I think we should give them a proper response. We shouldn't postpone the decision too long. Ah, I mean," he turned his head back, to the supposed to be members of Chamber 46, who now lied on their seats, covered by bloods, "_they_ shouldn't."

Aizen Sousuke, Gobantai Taichou, smiled.

Ichimaru followed his eyes. "Looks pretty messy. Maybe we should clean it."

"And why would we do that?"

"Well, like I said, it looks pretty messy."

Aizen stared at him. "And that bothers you?"

There's a pause for a while.

And then, with an un-understandable smile, Ichimaru whispered, "It's just... it's... kinda sad."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

It's official. As the order that was given by Aizen Sousuke, who along with Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname disguised as the Chamber 46, Kuchiki Rukia would be executed in 30 days in the Soukyouku Hill. It's only a matter of time until Hyougoku which was hidden inside Rukia's soul became Aizen's possession.

In the meantime, Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends, guided by Yoruichi, were on their way to Soul Society. Aizen had suspected this, off course; since, after all, it was Urahara Kisuke who made the Hyougoku. In any way, Urahara had to stop the execution, and it's by sending Ichigo and his friends to Soul Society to save Rukia.

As a response to this matter, Aizen had conducted so that Ichimaru would be there when Ichigo and co. reached the Seireitei's gate.

"_Do not kill them! Just prevent them from passing the gate!"_ Aizen told Ichimaru.

And so he did. He set his foot there exactly when Jidanbo was about to let Ichigo passed in, as a statement of admitting his defeat. In a glimpse of an eye, Ichimaru cut Jidanbo's left arm. And after shooting his Shinsou towards Ichigo who quickly held it back with Zangetsu, Ichimaru managed to do as Aizen told him.

"Byebye!" Ichimaru waved his hand to Ichigo and his friends as the gate closed itself.

Ichimaru smiled, and then turned around leaving the gate. "Now, now... what should I do... what should I do... Ah, I know! Let's find Izuru!"

Ichimaru walked away, not knowing (or pretend not to?) that Abarai Renji, Rokubantai Fukutaichou, had been watching him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, everything flows exactly according to our plan."

Aizen was standing in one side of the room which is located inside the Chamber 46. Ichimaru stood on his side.

"_Your_ plan, Aizen Taichou," Ichimaru corrected his words. "Kaname and I simply do as you say. I don't think that deserves a credit in such a way."

"Aren't you being modest, Gin?"

"Nope. Trust me, modest definitely ain't my word."

Aizen smiled. "Whatever."

"Anyway, Aizen Taichou, since they're going to ask help from the great Shiba Kuukaku, what are we going to do now until their second most likely successful arrival?"

"Well, let me see... we'll sit, we'll chat behind the shadow, round around and fool everyone as usual." Aizen looked at Ichimaru and nodded, "Yup, that's what we're going to do."

"Aw, that's so boring!" Ichimaru wheezed. "Oh yes, when are you going to _die_, Aizen Taichou?"

"Why?" Aizen raised his eyebrows. "You can't wait to see me die, Gin?"

"Can't wait act as a villain."

"And I thought you already are."

"That's pretty mean, Aizen Taichou."

"All you have to concern now is the fact that Soutaichou will definitely conduct a meeting special just for you."

"I guess so," Ichimaru put on a troubled face, "I don't know what to do."

"Just act as you usually do. I will make sure nothing will be done on you."

"Should I be grateful for that?"

"Not now. You're now still on the edge of the hill, Gin."

"You just took away the lights covering my soul. So mean, Aizen Taichou."

Aizen ignored that. "And don't forget about the little drama we're going to play."

Aizen walked to the door. "Well, Enough talking. We should go back to our own place. Kaname will be here soon. So, we better leave. Anyway, I also have some _business_ with our dear Abarai-kun."

"Yes, Aizen Taichou!"

Ichimaru followed him, and the room is left empty.

* * *

_This is my first fan fiction here. Please read and review it. I really appreciate that. Thank you :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_The main scene on this chapter was shown on the original manga. I've changed almost the whole dialog, but it didn't changed the essence of the story. _

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_Sanbantai_

A shinigami run in a rush towards the Taichou's office. His eyes found Kira Izuru, Sanbantai Fukutaichou, stood right in front of the Taichou's desk.

"Kira Fukutaichou!"

Kira turned his head. "What is it?" asked he. "Why are you so out of breath like that?"

"It's Ichimaru Taichou...do you know where he is, Kira Fukutaichou? "

"I'm right here," a piercing voice surprised them. Ichimaru appeared behind the poor shinigami, and smiled, "Is there something you need to tell me?" asked he.

The reaction he got was two sudden backward steps, and a stutter answer, "Ye... yes..., Ichimaru Taichou. I… I was informed that you've been summoned by Soutaichou, Ichimaru Taichou. Soutaichou demanded you to go there, to Shobantai, right now."

"Eh? Is that so?" though Ichimaru looked surprise, his smile didn't imply so.

The timing was exactly as Aizen had predicted before. No wonder, since Ichimaru had long known Aizen as scrupulous and punctilious. All Ichimaru had to do now was acted as usual. As what 'Ichimaru Gin' would do and say in this sort of situation.

"Well, I probably should go there immediately then," said Ichimaru calmly. "Izuru, I'll leave everything on you."

Kira bowed. "Yes, Ichimaru Taichou!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shobantai _

Ichimaru's eyes swept the soared-up gate in front of him. He simply stood there, waited in silence.

The gate opened. Ichimaru stepped in, walked slowly, and stopped at the end of two faced lines of Soul Society Taichou. Right across him, Yamamoto Gennryuusai, Soutaichou-Head of The Gotei Thirteen, sat with a sharp gaze fix on him. The old man's hands rested on his stick in front of his chest.

On Ichimaru's left, the taichou from Niibantai, Yonbantai, Rokubantai, Hachibantai, Juubantai, and Juunibantai stood respectively from Soutaichou's side to his. While all the odd division taichou were on his right. All? There were two missing spots, apparently. Including himself off course, and the Juusanbantai Taichou, Ukitake Juushiro. He was absent due to illness, so Ichimaru was told by Tousen Kaname, Kyuubantai Taichou, and also his secret ally. They both showed no sign of any _deep_ relationship. Well, it's not like _that_ was how it was behind the curtain. Tousen was never fond of Ichimaru, actually.

"Oh, so he hasn't heal yet? Sorry to hear that," replied Ichimaru whole heartedly. "I hope he'll get better soon."

Aizen looked at him. He didn't have even a single doubt that Ichimaru will do his job perfectly. Moreover, he had planned all this very carefully and calculated all possibilities of interfering incidents. He would let Ichimaru handled things on his own, as long as it still on the right track.

Ichimaru still put on a I-have-no-clue face, and Soutaichou didn't seem intend to cut the happy talk. But Zaraki Kenpachi had now lost his patience.

"Enough with this unnecessary chit-chat! Do you think that's why we're here?!" shouted he. "Ichimaru, I heard that you went to deal with some intruders, and somehow you let them escape! Alive!! With your skill, how on earth you made such a terrible mistake?!"

"Eh?" Ichimaru's eyebrows raised. "So, he didn't die? Well, well... I'm pretty sure I've finished him off."

"Ku... ku..., who are you trying to fool here?" a sneaky voice intruded.

Ichimaru turned his head at Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Juunibantai Taichou.

"A taichou is unable to detect if his opponent is still alive or not? How unusual! Rather than _unable_, I would probably call that _unwilling_."

"Juuniban Taichou-san, you made it sounds like I did that on purpose."

"Well, did you?"

"Shut up, Kurotsuchi!" yelled Kenpachi. "Spending too much time on your lab probably made you don't understand this, but when someone is talking, you can't interfere!"

"What was that?! Zaraki Kenpachi himself taught me about manners?!" Kurotsuchi hit back. "I didn't prepare myself to take two shocks in such a short time."

All the other taichou wheezed and sighed. Tousen showed no reaction-not because Aizen ordered him to, but it's just the way he is. While Aizen himself stole a glance at Hitsugaya Toushiro, Juubantai Taichou, who looked really bore.

_Don't worry, you'll get a part in this drama pretty soon._

Kenpachi took three steps forward. "Kurotsuchi, you sure have some guts!"

Kurotsuchi followed his example. Their faces were now so close to each other. "I wouldn't call it _some_, if I were you."

"Too bad, you're not me."

"ENOUGH!!"

Silence quickly covered the room. All eyes were now focused on Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"Those who have no authority please step aside and speak nothing!" shouted Yamamoto.

Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi moved back to their origin. It's not just the title 'Soutaichou' or his age which deserved a full of respect reaction. It's the man himself.

Aizen counted seconds in his mind. It's positive that Soutaichou would punish Ichimaru. No taichou could liberate after letting intruders escape just like that. And for Aizen, it would definitely ruin his plan. But, he had prepared a prevention for this, off course. He had arranged that the alarm would be ring in such time so that Soutaichou had no chance to make any punishment on Ichimaru. Beside Ichimaru and Tousen, he had other subordinates. Temporarily useful subordinates.

Yamamoto took a short brief before he begun the trial. He had been examining the situation the whole time since Ichimaru's arrival. Thought he would give Ichimaru a chance to speak first before he was questioned. But it's a waste of time. What appeared was a stupid argument between two taichou which was not related at all with the main subject.

"Now, Ichimaru, I think you've already know why you were called here," said Yamamoto. "So, let's make it quick. You acted alone without order, moreover you even failed to capture the intruders. I would like to hear your explanation. So, is there anything you'd like to say, Ichimaru?"

A short silence.

"Nope."

"What did you say?" Yamamoto obviously didn't expect such answer. One of his eyebrows was raised.

Ichimaru smiled, with a face of an unconvincingly regret. "There's none I'd like to say," said he, caressed his hair. "I went there, I faced them, and I failed. It's as simple as that. My mistake. I'm sorry."

Yamamoto stared at him. Ever since he knew this man who stood in front of him, all he had was a blank paper. He never understood what's on Ichimaru's mind. He doubted anyone ever did. It's like a blank white paper hiding a certain color. Whether it's black, grey, or the same color as the paper, he couldn't tell.

But, it's not the time to think about that.

"Is that so?" replied Yamamoto in the end. He could push Ichimaru to say something if he wanted so. But, for some reason, he chose to skip that. "Well, in that case, about your punishment-"

Aizen reacted. That's too quick. A few seconds sooner than he had calculated. He stared at Ichimaru who didn't show any sign of wanting to extend the trial. Aizen had to prevent Soutaichou somehow.

"Wait a second!" he interrupted. All other Taichou turned their heads on him. "Soutaichou, I have something I'd like to ask to Ichimaru, if I may."

Ichimaru looked at him.

_DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! _

Sounds came from outside the room.

_"ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS! ALL REPORTS TO YOUR STATIONS!" _

"Intruders? Could it be-" Kenpachi hastily left the room.

"Kenpachi!" called Aizen. "Stop! Wait, we have to-"

But, Kenpachi had already gone.

Yamamoto sighed. "Well, it can't be helped," said he. "Ichimaru, your punishment will be postponed."

Ichimaru made a slight bow. "Thank you."

"And all of you, immediately go to your stations!" ordered Yamamoto, and then quickly disappeared from the room.

"Yes, Soutaichou!"

All the taichou begun their moves. They walked passed Ichimaru who hadn't left his position. Hitsugaya was behind. Aizen quickly approached Ichimaru. He had to move fast, before Hitsugaya left the room, but after all other taichou had left.

As he was right next to Ichimaru, Aizen made a slight secret sharp glance at Hitsugaya, and then whispered to Ichimaru. "So strange," saide he, "that the alarm rang at a very good timing."

Hitsugaya stopped. He watched those two, carefully listening to their conversation in a distance he thought was safe.

"What's that suppose to mean?" replied Ichimaru. "I don't think I understand why you said that."

"Do you really think it'll work?" continued Aizen. "You better watch who you're dealing with."

Aizen left, followed by Ichimaru's stare.

"That's my line, Aizen Taichou," said Ichimaru softly, but still loud enough to be heard by Hitsugaya. Ichimaru smiled again, then left the room.

Hitsugaya still stood there as the room was filled only by him. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation just now between Aizen and Ichimaru. Exactly as what Aizen wished him to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Under the night and the moonlight, heading to his base from one roof to another, Aizen smirked.

* * *

Again, please read and review. Thank you :) 


End file.
